


The Proposal

by Angel_Is_Alive



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad writing!!!, M/M, Marriage!!, Proposal!!!!!, Tiny bit of swearing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Is_Alive/pseuds/Angel_Is_Alive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets something more than just a kiss when Warren returns from a long mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for all of the German are at the end of the chapter! :)

Warren stepped off of the carrier with a tired sigh, breathing in the fresh air for the first time in hours. He had just returned from a mutant-finding mission that had proved more challenging than he’d originally planned. The boy was across the ocean, in Indonesia, and controlled anything liquid, and Warren had been assigned he solo task of bringing him back to the mansion. 

He’d done just that, but not without getting a few bruises and cuts from blades of water. 

As Warren glanced around at the crowd that had gathered to welcome him back, he frowned lightly, not seeing the one person whom he’d been anticipating.

He made eye contact with Peter, who nodded towards the roof of the building. The two men watched as a head peeked out from the top, paused, then disappeared in a flash of smoke. Warren grinned.

Kurt had his arms wrapped tightly around Warren’s midsection before the winged mutant could even process where he was. He felt tears pricking at his eyes as Warren shifted underneath him and lips pressed against his temple. Warren chuckled affectionately.

“Hey, cutie. Miss me?” 

Kurt laughed, shaking with excitement and happiness that his boyfriend was finally back after nearly three weeks. He sighed into Warren’s chest as arms and wings wrapped around the pair.

The crowd collectively aww'ed as Warren lifted Kurt’s chin and kissed him lovingly. Jubilee squealed into Jean’s ear about how adorable the couple was. Jean grinned back.

“Ich habe dich so vermisst verdammt viel Gott. Ich liebe dich, mein Engel,” Kurt replied shakily. In the sudden rush of emotion he forgot to switch to English, but Warren had been around long enough to pick up a few key phrases.

“Und ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Teufel.” Warren took a deep breath. 

“Scheisse!” Kurt cried, squeezing Warren’s waist tighter. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Warren’s absence had influenced the blue mutant more than either of them had prepared for.

“Woah, woah,” Warren said quietly, tugging Kurt’s shoulders away from him so that he could peer into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Do you kiss your fiancé with that mouth?”

Kurt paused, before frowning in confusion. “My vhat…?”

Warren pulled away from Kurt completely. He took a deep breath before kneeling and reaching into his back pocket. Pulling out a small blue box, Warren gazed up affectionately at his boyfriend of 2 years.

“I first met you in a cage in Germany. We were enemies. We hated each other. We fought, and for the first time in my life, I was defeated. That wasn’t the only ‘first’ I would come across. You escaped back here, to the mansion, where you made new friends and allies. I escaped to a place less comforting, and was picked up by the enemy. We fought a second time, and again, I was beaten. One last attempt to get to you failed, and I was left half dead in the wreckage of the plane.

"But you came to my rescue, a day after the battle. You kneeled by my side and whispered that everything would be alright. Another 'first’ - someone actually caring for me. I fought you and your friends as I was put into medical care at this school, but you stayed by my side through it all. 

"My metal wings were torn from my back, but you held my hand and wiped my tears as the surgery took place. Though I fought rehabilitation, you always came back. That’s the first time someone didn’t leave me in the dust. You were too stubborn, too determined to help me heal. 

"Months went by and I found myself growing closer to you and your friends. I realized that I felt something more for you than I had any other. I asked you to be my boyfriend, and you accepted. That was my first real kiss.

"Before I left for this mission I understood that one day, we may not return. We may all be gone in the blink of an eye. That’s why I decided to do this now, for even though my love for you will never change, our opportunities will. 

"Kurt Wagner, my incredible, amazing, caring, loving boyfriend, will you accept my hand in marriage?”

“Oh mein Gott, Warren … ja, ja, werde ich deine Hand in der Ehe haben, Güte, ja!” Kurt sunk into his fiancé’s arms in another fit of tears, this time out of joy. Warren buried his face deep into Kurt’s neck and shed a few years of his own. 

Around them, the crowd of students and teachers were now cheering and applauding wildly. 

After the two pulled away from each other, Warren slipped the golden ring onto Kurt’s finger. 

A perfect fit, just like the two of them.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> “Ich habe dich so vermisst verdammt viel Gott. Ich liebe dich, mein Engel.” - **“I missed you so goddamn much. I love you, my Angel.”**
> 
> “Und ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Teufel.” - **“And I love you, my little devil.”**
> 
> “Scheisse!” - **“Shit!”**
> 
> “Oh mein Gott, Warren … ja, ja, werde ich deine Hand in der Ehe haben, Güte, ja!” - **“Oh my God, Warren…yes, yes, I’ll have your hand in marriage, goodness yes!”**
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Ash


End file.
